Suddenly, I'm a bride
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: My name is Ashley, just a regular teen going through high school to pursue my ambition to be an animator. Then my life changed when i landed in the world of kung fu panda, found out with the furious five and others that one villain survived...and that I'm his bride.


_I...it was dark..._

_The memory I had contained a starry night, there was no moon..._

_It was probably nearing midnight..._

_I think I was running away from something..._

_There were so many colors that spiraled around me after I was...then it became dark_

My eyes fluttered from what seemingly was a long sleep, I felt my glasses on my face, which I'm really grateful cause I don't want to walk around with large blobs as my eyesight. I looked at my person, I'm still human and no injuries were inflicted on me, except for a headache I received. I still had on my clothes, a plain T-shirt, jeans...and one black shoe.

I tried to recall my memory to see if I had on my black shoes, I did. But when I tried to recall when I lost my other shoe, I came up with a blank slate. I spotted a black cloak next to me, at first I was going to leave it alone because I clearly don't posses a black cloak. But then a wintry chill came upon me so I grabbed the cloak and put it on. The cloak immediately sealed me from the cold. I looked around my surroundings to try to locate where I am. But all I saw was a forest of bamboo, and snow. I gasped at the sight.

Last time I checked I was in southern California, so snow meant I was far away from my home.

Then I spotted a village down hill where I stood, immediately I ran down to the village. One of them or best of all, all of them could help me get home. Hope they had a telephone nearby. Another chilling wind came through my face, so i pulled up the hood that was on the cloak, now that I think on it the cloak basically covered me head to toe. I hurried down cause the snow was hurting my foot which was missing my shoe, I could now share a bit of empathy for the soldiers who were forced to fight in the snow. But then I stopped, because what sight I was expecting was not what I thought. There were animals that acted as though they were human, and their clothing suggested they were Chinese.

Wait a minute... animal-like humans...Chinese clothing... bamboo... the village too...

I have seen this place before, from a movie of Kung Fu Panda...

I'm in their world.

And I'm human, so if they see my face I'm officially an experiment for scientists and based on incident times I would likely die in their hands. I ran to the closest building next to me, not caring where I went in. I sat on the cold stones as I keep my bare foot warm from the snow, otherwise I would get frostbite. Then the smell of food beguiled me, though I remembered i currently have no money in my possession sadly. Then I felt a bag inside of a cloak pocket and found Chinese coins. Well I got to eat something if I want to live. I hope I have enough.

I went up to the little window of the noodle shop, my face still covered in the cloak hood. There I was greeted by Mr. Ping, Po's adoptive father.

"oh hello there! Welcome to the Dragon Warrior's soup and tofu! Could I get you anything?''

Yeah, a way home please I thought myself.

"A plain noodle soup would be fine please.''

"alright, one noodle soup coming up!''

As he was making me a bowl of noodle soup I thought on how I have to find my way home, as far as I know this world is fictional and I was sent far away from the 21st century. Then I remembered that I'm in the valley of peace! The Furious five, Po and Master Shifu could help me get home! I hope they could tolerate that I'm a human.

Just then, I saw Po go downstairs and out through.

"K Dad, got to go back to the jade palace, see ya later dad."

"Alright, see ya later Po!"

Just as Po walked toward the exit, I placed the coin bag on the table and went up to him. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, and spoke.

"Hey, what's up?"

I smiled, knowing I could be safe at last, but before I could speak something flashed in my mind.

My memory had me running out of the house...there were wolfs chasing me...and a huge figure...then the attack.

I didn't know why but I screamed, then my world faded black once again.

"


End file.
